The clash of brothers: a minecraft tale
by ARBITER2233
Summary: its minecraft with steve and herobrine


PROLOUGE

This morning was no different than any other. When I awoke I thought something was different, I decided to shrug off the feeling. I opened up my chest grabbed three iron, two sticks, and a piece of raw beef. I opened my furnace put in some coal, and the raw beef. While it was cooking I opened my crafting table and put my three iron and my two sticks, and made myself an iron axe. After I made the axe I opened the furnace, and got out my raw beef which was now a steak. I ate my steak, and set off to go hunting. Before I left I looked once more at my beautifully hand crafted house. When I left I passed through a forest, and 2 fields. Then I found a field of cows. Yay I shouted as I ran over to the cows. One by one I slaughtered all the cows.1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Seven cow's yay I shouted once more. As I went back through the forest I cut down about 5 trees. When I reached my house a bit of cobblestone fell from above. I picked it up, turned it over, and read the note on the back. It read, "SOS STEVE WE NEED YOUR HELP, HEROBRINE IS TERRORIZING VILLAGES SOS" I knew what it meant, I went inside.

CHAPTER 1 PREPORATION

After reading the message I immediately ran inside. I threw the raw beef in the furnace. Opened my chest grabbed 64 torches, 3 iron pickaxes, an iron sword, my only suit of iron armor, a saddle, a couple of golden apples, a regular apple, a quiver of 64 arrows, and a bow. I then ran outside to my stables. I swiftly opened the door and sprinted over to the third stall. I opened the door pated my horse. Gave him the apple, and put the saddle on his back. I opened the back door. The door was designed to fit the size of a horse. I hopped on the back of my horse, and set off.

CHAPTER 2 DEPARTURE

It was getting dark fast. So I had to push my horse harder. It went faster, and faster. When darkness finally came I got out my bow. I shot down all enemies in front and behind of my horse. When we finally approached the village they let down the draw bridge. We came in as fast as possibly possible. Just as fast as we came in the draw bridge went up. When I came in I was immediately greeted by long known friend Cameron. As I approached the castle that was there I was stopped by the guards. They asked who I was. I told them that it was Steve. They granted me entrance. As I approached the king he asked me what I needed. I told him of the attacks on the smaller villages. The king said" why should I care about some puny villages". I replied" If you help these small villages I guarantee that they will help you with troops, food, and supplies". The king yelled in return" are you trying to say that my army is weak, and that I don't have enough supplies to take care it". In return I yelled "there are helpless villagers out there that need your help they can't defend themselves against herobrine while you lazily sit on your throne". The king then got very frustrated his cheeks turned bright red. " I don't need some lousy villagers help, and if you think you would make a better king I challenge you to a kings dual" the king screamed." I accept fully" I replied. I then made my way out of the castle. I was on my way to the arena the king was close behind.

CHAPTER 3THE KIGNGS DUAL

As I made my way into the arena I could hear the chanting of villagers. Some chanted "Steve". Some chanted "our king". As I got closer I could hear the announcer saying" today folks we have the battle of the century we have a legend a kings dual young traveler Steve thinks he can kill our king so he can be our new king and take over the throne". I marched in proud took my position the ref said" alright the rules and you only get an iron sword and nothing else you can't leave the arena, and finally no mercy this is a fight to the death. " ready steady GO!". The king immediately went for a reckless lunge, but I parried the blow. He then went for a left stab without aim, but I jumped right. Then I lunged at him and surprised him while impaling him right through his gut. Right before he died he swiped me on the wrist. Then he died. The battle was over. I had won I was king. The announcer came up to me and said " well people looks like we have a winner what do you want to say Steve". " your king was foolish coward who hid behind his throne he wouldn't help some poor helpless villagers that were being attacked by Herobrine".


End file.
